I Need You Now
by ElectricAster13
Summary: Dick meets a mysterious girl one night. The next day, he is assigned a mission by Batman to see if this girl is working with Joker. To top that, Joker may have a new weapon to demolish Gotham. Dick and this certain girl develop strange feelings, maybe even love. Rated T for language and violence. RobinxOC I DO NOT own anything.


**I have had this story in my head for a bit. I DO NOT OWN any DC Comics characters or Young Justice.**

**...**Day One...

LOCATION: GOTHAM, EAST END

Medics in white suits carried dozens of body bags into the ambulances. Grey smoke arose from a large building, firefighters still beating down leftover flames. It was a regular night in Gotham City; a villain would terrorize Gotham and leave the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder to clean up the mess.

But that night, Joker escaped Arkham Asylum _again_. In his latest scheme, he set a whole bank on fire in the East End. The GCPD estimated that Joker killed about 100 people; including people in nearby stores and houses. Batman and Robin were on the scene minutes after the fire.

Batman was talking to Commisioner Gordon about this mess. Robin listened close by to the conversation. "Joker stole $5,000 dollars or more. We're not too sure if he stole more." The commisioner reported. "I'll investigate further, Gordon." Batman replied. Gordon nodded and attended to other officers' reports.

"So what do we do?" Robin asked his mentor. Batman looked at his protege' and said, " You are going home. Joker proves to be more dangerous than our last encounter with him." Robin widened his eyes under his mask. "But I can help."

The truth was, he wasn't really suprised at Batman's response. He was an independent man who didn't want too many allies. But here he was now: in the Justice League with lots of allies. Even a partner.

Batman just kept a deadpan face, telling his partner to follow his orders. Robin sighed and grabbed his grappling hook, and grappled onto a nearby building that wasn't covered in ashes.

The cold air wrapped around 15 year-old Rora's body. It was about 10:00 that night, no plans for her. Every time she exhaled, Rora could see her breath. She remembered when she was just a little girl, when she did that it made her giggle. Rora shook her head, trying to forget her twisted childhood. Besides, she was into something else right now.

Rora heard about Joker setting the bank on fire, so she rushed to the scene, only finding a demolished building with tons of dead people. She thought Joker was a sick, cold hearted, bastard. Maybe he dreams of himself: sitting on his ass on a throne of bones while Gotham is suffering and dying. And then he just laughs; laughs so hard he couldn't breath.

She snapped herself back to reality and took in her surroundings. It was about half a mile from the back explosion. A warehouse that used to be "Carl's Hardware". But she wasn't watching the town or the bank: she was looking at Robin. Batman and Robin have protect Gotham for some time, now Robin is with a little team of young heroes.

Ever since he arrived at the crime scene, Rora has been observing him. Honestly, she liked to see the Dynamic Duo in action. It's a good feeling to know _someone_ was protecting the city from danger. But when she looked towards the Batman, Robin just disappeared. She scanned the area but there was no sign of him. _Bats must've sent him away..._

She grabbed her dagger from the floor of the warehouse roof and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She gasped and put a smirk on her face. "I was wondering where you were,"

Rora turned herself around and saw Robin. "Are you stalking me?" he asked, smiling. "No... Just looking at this mess Joker made." Rora replied. Robin looked about her age, they were both a bit the same height, too. His raven black hair didn't compare to her dark hazel. But Rora wondered what his eyes were like.

From a distance, her eyes looked black, but they really were a deep shade of emerald. _Are his eyes like diamonds? Maybe even emeralds, like mine?_ She heard snapping fingers in her face, and Rora saw Robin waving his gloved hands right at her. "You kinda zoned out," he said. Rora blinked twice.

They probably have been standing there for five minutes. "Oh... I have to get going. I'll... see you around..." With that, Robin leaped off the building so fast, probably as fast as the Kid Flash. _No. Not **that** fast._

"Oh, I'll see you around all right."

...Day Two...

LOCATION: MT. JUSTICE

The Cave was quiet. Dick hadn't seen the rest of the Team except Artemis today. She was doing homework, so she didn't have time to hang out. He didn't know where the hell Wally was, he called and said he was planning something big to impress Artemis. Connor and M'gann were spending time together for their free time, and Aqualad wanted some time to himself.

That only left Dick alone. Suddenly, a bat figure appeared, scaring the crap out of him. "Suit up. I have a mission for you." his deep voice was the same tone from the night before. " Okay, I'll get the Team-" Batman grabbed his shoulder before he turned. "This is a solo mission. We can't risk her learning about everyone of you."

_Her?_ "What do you mean?" His mentor led him into the Mission Room. He pulled up a picture of a girl on the holo computer screen. The girl he met last night. The brunette had a lightly mixed skin tone and deep emerald eyes that Dick found beautiful. "Her name is Rora Ash. She was at the crime scene last night. There are several clues that she may have helped Joker bomb the bank."

_Rora Ash._ Even the name sounded beautiful. Dick realized he was unfocused and blinked multiple times. "I need you to investigate further; until you find out if she's working with Joker or not. Rora lives in the East End. Two miles from the GCPD Police Station."

Batman gave him the address on paper, and put it on his communicator. "Contact me if you find any useful information." Those were Batman's last words before Dick went to suit up.

Rora Ash didn't even _seem_ to like Joker; which was a relief, because the only person who could love Joker is Harley Quinn. And she said she was just checking out the scene. But she did carry daggers, the weapons most of Joker's men would use. And he couldn't blame her just for the use of a certain weapon, either.

...Day Three...

LOCATION: GOTHAM, EAST END

It was almost 50 degrees in Gotham. Rora Ash was dressed in a grey tank top and slim black . Almost all of her outfits were either black, grey, or white. Rora preferred cold weather all the time. She never really like the warmth of the sun and loved it when it was dark.

The brunette looked at her thermostat. The best cold she could get was 69 degrees. _Good enough..._ She glanced over to her bed in the other room. The sheets were covered with layers of dust. The pillows were soft, and were very nice to cuddle with.

Rora lived in a warehouse. An abandoned warehouse that was no longer needed in Gotham; thanks to the new advanced technology created. She's lived in the house ever since she was eight years old. Rora thought of it as her real home.

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. She moved the dust covered curtains so her eyes could see the person. _Robin?_ She was suprised to see him. _How did he know my address?_ He knocked again and Rora opened the door with the rusty golden handle.

The door made a _creak_ noise as she widened it enough to see Robin. "Can't get enough of me?" Rora snickered as Robin crossed his arms with a smug smile. "Sorry if I came at a bad time. Batman needs me to patrol this neighborhood incase Joker comes back. And I was worried about you." His answer put a small grin on her face.

"You were worried about me?" Her tone sounded suprised. _Has no one ever worried about her? _Robin thought. "Of course. After last night... I thought that... I dunno." Rora could tell by his blushing cheeks and the way he wasn't making eye contact. "Well... The point is I need to stay here for a few weeks..."

Dick expected her to hesitate, but instead she said, "Okay. I guess you could stay." She gestured`her hand for him to come in. Robin went in and looked around. "Sorry this wasn't what you expected, but I'm low on money right now."

Robin gave her a look. "You have a job?" Rora closed the door and put a hand on her hip. "How else would I be able to afford my clothes and food?" She muffled a laugh as Dick sat on the beige couch.

Dick rubbed his arms. "It's really cold in here. Aren't you cold?" As Dick pulled his cape over his arms, Rora sat next to him and replied, "I guess I should have told you I like the cold." Her vibrant emerald eyes were so attracting.

Rora wanted to stop the awkward moment; they both were looking at each other eye to eye, or mask. She couldn't resist pulling his mask off and finding out who he really is. Then they both realized they were lost in each other's gaze.

"Oh...Um... Are you hungry?" Rora interupted. Robin nodded weakly. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

...Day Four...

Dick awoke sweaty in the room Rora gave him. His Robin suit hung on the nearby dresser. It has only been a couple of hours since he went on patrol. Rora hasn't done anything suspicious.

He trusted Rora and when this was over, he was going to tell her the truth. But he wondered if his tower of lies would grow. He got up from his bed and opened the crickety door. He put on his dark shades and went outside the room.

Dick looked around the building, and saw Rora looking out one of the windows. She now wore a black tank top and shorts. She was also wearing grey socks. Dick couldn't see what she was doing, but she was just standing there.

"I know you're here, Bird Boy," she called out. Dick jumped for a second, then suddenly Rora appeared in front of him. "So, this is what you wear under that costume? Another costume,eh?" His looks were familiar to Rora, but she couldn't figure out who he was.

Rora's hands moved toward his shades and Dick lowered them. "Sorry, I just... I can't tell you..." The brunette frowned and shook his hands off. "Sorry, I guess my curiosity got the best of me..."

It was an awkward moment. Neither teenager knew what to say or do. Instead, they both nodded and trugded back into their rooms.

...Day Five...

LOCATION: GOTHAM, WAYNE ENTERPRISES

"This is where I come to think," Robin held Rora's waist as they stood on top of the Wayne Enterprises building. It was 77 stories up, and as Robin took Rora up, her adrenaline kicked in and was ready for action.

Rora looked at him and said, "What do you think about?" Robin gazed at the starless sky. Gotham was so beautiful at night. The moonlight reflected off Rora's green eyes; they brought hope into Dick, just to look at them. "I think about what is going on in this city." he replied.

They both looked back at the skyscrapers when Robin heard guns shooting. "That's my que. Wait for me," Before he grappled, Rora grabbed his left shoulder. "Actually, I prefer to wait on the ground..."

Without being hesitant, Robin grabbed her and leaped off the building. He wasn't used to Rora's extra weight, but he could still jump normally. Rora screamed, then laughed when she remembered Robin was holding her close.

When they were at the level of the 23rd floor, Robin quickly grappled onto a nearby building. Rora was still laughing as he safely landed them on the roof. "Wait for me here," seconds later, Robin was gone.

Rora smiled to herself as she sat down. She was beginning to trust the Boy Wonder. She was just curious when she would tell him the truth about her.

Meanwhile, Robin was needed in a place called the "Ice Pick Club". Someone spotted Joker's men there. "Batman, I'm heading over to the Ice Pick Club. Some of Joker's goons are there." Robin spoke in his communicater. "Be careful when you go in. Joker's men are armed with advanced weapons. And have you found out anything about Rora?"

"No. She's innocent. I know she is... You have to-" Robin was interupted by Batman. " Find more evidence. Batman out." Great. Robin landed outside the door of the club. He looked through the stained windows to see about six of Joker's men and the club owner.

"Joker wants his money and he wants it now!" one shouted. The club owner looked frightened. His hands shook and his facial expression showed he was scared to death. "P-please! I-I need m-more time! I w-was robbed and they took half!" the owner stuttered.

One of the men grabbed a bat. "The Big J doesn't take excuses..." Suddenly, Robin smashed through the window. "It's Robin!" The crew looked at the Boy Wonder. "A two for one special. Great..."

Robin stood in front of a pool table with Joker's men on the opposite side. He sprang from the table knocking it over into two goons. The others grunted, and in a split second Robin pulled his arm back and clenched his fist.

He threw it forward with a force that knocked one backwards. Another grabbed a tazor from their pocket and jerked his arm towards the boy. Robin dodged quickly and kicked the man over. A dull thud was heard and a gasped breath confirmed he winded him.

Robin dodged a kick and countered the leader with an uppercut, knocking him out. He cleared the room pretty good, wait'll he told Kid Flash he took on six guys without a single blow.

"Thank you so much..." the owner emerged behind the bar that had broken glass and drinks poured all over the wooden counter. "What were Joker's men doing here?" Robin questioned. "They've been harassing me for... three weeks or more. Joker wants money, he's... planning something with... someone. The money is going to be used to buy a weapon that'll take down Gotham. "

"I don't know what it is or who he's working with." Robin nodded and exited the club. Joker working with _someone._ So he is partnering up. Robin tried not to think of Rora joining Joker.

It just... wasn't...uh. Why was he so attached to Rora? He had just met her two days ago and now he's crazy about her. "Batman, I found out Joker is working with someone. He is using the owner of the Ice Pick Club and the money from the bank to buy a weapon to demolish Gotham. There is a possibility Rora is in with this."


End file.
